


Bittersweet Nostalgia

by shiirxtakashii



Series: Shance Week [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, shance, shance week, shance week day 3, shance week day 3 confidence/insecurity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8542954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiirxtakashii/pseuds/shiirxtakashii
Summary: Shance Week Day 3: Confidence/Insecurities





	

**Author's Note:**

> Shance Week Day 3: Confidence/Insecurities

“Where’s Lance?” A voice asked, coming into a room full of his team laughing and having fun.    
  
“Hi Shiro. He disappeared a bit ago, I think he’s outside,” a man answered, wearing yellow armor.    
  
“Thanks, Hunk,” Shiro replied, heading out of the room and to where he knew Lance would be.   
  
Lance sat on the edge of the cliff where the castle was, looking out among the ruins. He twiddled his thumbs around each other as he wore a troubled look.    
  
“Lance,” Lance spun around to see Shiro walking towards him.    
  
“S-Shiro,” Lance said, rubbing the back of his neck and looking away from the other.    
  
“Why are you out here? Everyone’s inside,” Shiro said, coming to stand in front of Lance.    
  
“I just...needed some alone time,” Lance replied, not making eye contact with Shiro.    
  
“Hey,” Shiro lifted a hand and brought it under Lance’s chin, lifting it to look at him, “What’s wrong?”    
  
Lance looked into Shiro’s eyes, blue looking into golden brown.    
  
“It’s nothing. I’m okay,” Lance lied flatly, pulling Shiro’s hand away and turning to look out at the view again.    
  
“Lance, you aren’t any good at lying to me,” Shiro said, coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around Lance’s waist.    
  
Letting out a small laugh, that soon faded, Lance turned around, facing Shiro with his hands on his chest and Shiro’s now around Lance’s lower back.    
  
“Sometimes I just really miss home,” Lance said, leaning his head into Shiro’s chest.    
  
“You aren’t the only one,” Shiro replied, gently pressing his lips into the top of Lance’s head.    
  
“It’s just been so long,” Lance replied, “I miss the beach, the food, my family...I just...I’m sorry.”    
  
“Sorry fo-” Shiro cut himself off when he saw the tears rolling down Lance’s cheeks.    
  
“I’m sorry,” Lance said, full on sobs breaking his voice.    
  
“No, it’s okay, Lance,” Shiro said, lifting a second hand to wipe away the tears that were now falling harder.    
  
Shiro began planting kisses on Lance’s face, pulling him closer so he could sob into his chest.    
  
“I’m going to tell you something,” Shiro started, gently running a hand through Lance’s hair, “I’ve been stuck in space for the last year, captured by aliens...I was on earth again for less than a day, not home, but earth. Until I’m shot back up into space with a bunch of crazy garrison students, in a flying blue lion. I’ve been through a lot of with them, but we make it through it all in one piece. I’ve also fallen in love with one of them.”    
  
Lance smiled slightly, letting out a small laugh as Shiro moved his hands to rest on Lance’s hips.    
  
“He looks amazing in blue, his eyes are like the colors of the ocean, his hair isn’t naturally straight it’s curly and soft to the touch. He’s got freckles all over his face, shoulders, back- any inch of skin you can see. His smile is the best thing about him and I see it everyday and fall more and more in love with him,” Shiro leaned forward to place his lips on Lance’s forehead, pulling back for a moment, “I love him so much.”   
  
“Shiro that was kind of gay,” Lance mocked, letting out a laugh before leaning his head up and pressing his lips to Shiro’s.    
  
Lance pulled away, wrapping his arms around Shiro, nuzzling his face into his chest, “But, I love you, too.”     
  
They both spent a moment together, completely silent until Lance pulled away, making eye contact with Shiro.    
  
“Why don’t we go inside now? I’m sure everyone is wondering where we are,” Lance suggested.    
  
“Yeah, I’m sure Coran has some weird story to tell,” Shiro said, linking his fingers with Lance as they both headed towards the door to the castle, smiling at each other every chance they had.    
  


**Author's Note:**

> They are so gay. 
> 
> You can find me one my Twitter too! @shiirxtakashii


End file.
